


Blue Diamond

by orphan_account, reflexing



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Catheters, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Genital Piercing, Incest, Medical Examination, Muscle Relaxants, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexing/pseuds/reflexing
Summary: Juliet is determined to pass her graduation exam and receive her blue diamond tattoo, but there's another test she has to pass first.  Butler doesn't trust anyone except himself to carry it out properly.
Relationships: Domovoi Butler/Juliet Butler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Blue Diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).

"Juliet, about your graduation exam..." Butler began.

"What about it? You aren't going to try to talk me out of it, are you? Madame Ko already did, and I'll tell you the same thing I told her. You were even younger than me when you passed, so you have no ground to stand on to question me!"

Butler raised his hands. Not that he didn't have his own reservations about his baby sister's career plans, but that wasn't why he was here. "I don't argue with Madame Ko if she agrees you're ready, but there's one part of the test you haven't started."

"What about it? It's not like Madame Ko announces when these things are happening ahead of time or anything. 'A bodyguard must be prepared at any time,' and whatnot."

Butler sighed. Time to stop beating around the bush. "Madame Ko's graduates, _especially_ her female graduates, are tested to withstand even the worst case scenarios."

"Torture, coercion, blackmail, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera," Juliet cut in. "I know. So what? You're afraid your little sister's going to break because some big scary bad guy kicks her around a little?"

"It's irregular, but Madame Ko agreed I could handle this portion of your test myself."

"What, so you can go easy on me?"

"No!" Butler interrupted. Far from it in fact. "Juliet, please."

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist. If it makes you feel better, you can do whatever it is that's got you so bent out of shape. So when does it start?"

"I'll let you know," Butler said.

"Cool. If you need me, I'm probably in the gym. No such thing as a day off for a bodyguard, you know?"

Butler did know. All to well, unfortunately. He withdrew to his own room to make his final preparations. Thankfully, Artemis was off on a weekend excursion with his parents, and they had respectfully, but forcefully, declined his own participation. He should have argued against such a risk, but under the current circumstances, he was almost relieved. The fewer witnesses he had to work around, the better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Butler rose before dawn as was his habit. No matter how many times he had tried to instill the same discipline in Juliet, it hadn't stuck. She was a teenager first and foremost after all. She was still too young for this life, but too stubborn to accept it, which was, of course, the entire problem.

Butler made his way to the gym. Juliet wouldn't be awake for at least another few hours, enough time for him to have a solid workout and still catch her before she went to breakfast. Madame Ko may have always said not to fight on an empty stomach, but Juliet would thank him this time.

An hour with weights, half an hour sprinting on the treadmill, and another half hour pounding on the punching bags, and Butler had his own nerves under control. A quick rinse in a cold shower, and he was ready for the day just as Juliet began stirring.

He intercepted her on her way to the kitchen. "With me," he ordered.

Juliet rubbed her eyes. "What?"

"With me. My bathroom. Now."

"Can't it wait until after breakfast, Butler? I'm starving."

"Now," Butler repeated. No sense in scaring his little sister yet. That would come on it's own soon enough, but she wouldn't appreciate vomiting her breakfast all over him either.

"Fine. I'm coming," Juliet grumbled. "This better be good, whatever it is."

"Your test starts now," Butler said as they crossed the threshold. "You may forfeit at any time. Failure of this portion of the exam, including forfeiture, is considered failure of the graduation exam. In that case, you can try again in another year."

"What are you going to do, brother, waterboard me or something?" Juliet tried to keep her tone casual, but for the first time, she couldn't entirely hide the nervousness in her voice, especially once she noticed the large bag hanging from a hook on the wall.

"You are in no position to ask questions," Butler said. "Strip."

Juliet turned around, barely sparing her brother a glance as she dropped her clothes in a pile on the floor. She may have been a teenager, but she was first and foremost one of Madame Ko's students. As Madame Ko frequently reminded her, modesty had no place in a bodyguard's life; it was a good way to get a principal killed.

"In the shower," Butler ordered when Juliet turned back. "On your knees."

Juliet knelt on the cold tile. She tried to look back at what her brother was doing, but as soon as she was in position, he shoved her shoulders forward until her face was pressed to the floor.

"Don't move," he ordered. He shook the enema bag one last time for good measure before spreading soap along the length of the nozzle.

Juliet gasped as she felt Butler's hands on her ass followed by something hard shoving inside her. "What—" she began, but the rest of the sentence was cut short as warm liquid rushed into her.

"Soap," Butler explained.

"Is this really necessary? Oh, cramp. Ow."

"Don't move," Butler repeated. He kept one hand holding the nozzle firmly in place, but massaged her stomach with the other, causing the water to gurgle deeper inside her.

"Slow down, please," Juliet begged as another wave of cramps hit. "I can't hold it."

"Do you break so easily? Your principal is in danger. You won't be released until you finish. Do you still request to stop?"

"No," Juliet panted. "I can take it. You went through this too, right?"

He should refuse to answer, but if it helped distract his sister, even for a moment, he couldn't begrudge her this. "It was worse," he said, though hers would be worse by the end.

"What makes it easier?"

"Breathe. Also, practice. Two liters cold water once a week after training."

Juliet shook her head. "You bring discipline to an entirely new level. I don't think I'll ever be that person."

"Second thoughts already?" Butler asked, forcing himself back into the persona he needed. "How do you expect to protect your Principal like this?"

"I haven't broken yet, have I?" Juliet countered, though it wasn't hard to hear the strain in her voice. "How much more?"

"Not your business," Butler growled. "Keep talking back and you'll get your Principal killed."

Juliet snapped into silence. She ground her teeth so hard that Butler could hear them even as she forced the rest of her body to relax around the soapy water filling her. It made something inside of Butler crack. He had a soft spot for his sister; one that broke all of his normal rules of attachment and sentimentality and would quite possibly get him killed one day.

"You've taken just over a quarter," he said softly.

Juliet did whimper then, so quietly Butler might not have heard if he hadn't been listening. He forced himself to ignore it. This was for her own good, and if wasn't him, it would be some stranger who wouldn't be so kind. He was doing her a favor; it would be a disservice to both of them if he hesitated. He massaged her stomach more firmly, working the water deeper inside her.

By the time the bag was empty, Juliet was trembling and drenched with sweat. Her stomach was swollen under Butler's hands, her muscles pulled tight as they twitched and rolled in waves of cramps.

"Don't spill," Butler ordered as he pulled out the nozzle and tossed it aside. "Hold it."

"How long?" Juliet panted. "I have to go. Please."

Butler ignored her as he turned his attention to the enema hose attached to the showerhead, adjusting the temperature and strength until it met his standards.

"Look at me," he ordered once he was satisfied.

Juliet shifted slowly, biting her lip as the soapy water shifted inside of her.

"Release at will," Butler said. He held up the new nozzle. "Repeat with this until clear. I'll be waiting in the mat room."

"Yes, brother," Juliet said, desperately hoping she could hold on until her brother left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ninety minutes later, Juliet limped into the mat room. Her entire body ached from how long she had spent pressed against the cold tile; no matter how she had shifted, something had been pinched uncomfortably. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she still hadn't eaten breakfast. No doubt that was intentional on her brother's part, but she wouldn't be stopped that easily. As Madame Ko was always quick to mention, a Principal couldn't be counted on to leave time for such niceties as breakfast. A bodyguard needed to be ready at all times, not only when it suited them.

"I'm ready, brother," she said, though she wondered if she should have changed. She had pulled back on her sweatpants and t-shirt, but Butler looked ready to fight in his slippery, form-fitting shirt and pants.

"I didn't say you could get dressed," he snapped. "Strip."

"Fine," Juliet grumbled. At least there would be less for Butler to grab in a fight this way. She assumed they would be fighting. Why else would Butler have her here?

Butler caught her from behind before she finished removing her pants. She hadn't even heard him move. He would have driven her into the ground, but she turned the motion into a roll, shedding her pants as she went. She came up facing him, arms raised in a guard. He had the advantage of size and experience; she couldn't let him set the rules.

She leapt high, then dropped low, sweeping Butler's legs from under him. She was moving before he hit, ready to let her momentum carry her over him into a mount.

Butler was faster, taking advantage of his size to reverse their positions and pin her under him. "Rule #1," he hissed, "never go to the ground unless you're forced to."

Juliet struggled under him, but to no avail. She needed to stop for a minute and regroup before she exhausted herself struggling without purpose. She stilled and immediately felt a dull burning in her arm.

She looked down, only to see Butler pressing a nearly-empty syringe into the muscle. She hadn't even felt the needle through the adrenaline. "I fail?" she asked. She could already feel the heaviness spreading down her arm. A paralytic of some sort then; if this had been a true mission, her Principal would be in trouble now.

"Muscle relaxant, so you don't hurt yourself struggling," Butler replied as he withdrew the needle, then rose and stripped out of his own clothes. "You'll thank me."

Juliet swallowed, trying to force her body to obey and get into a less compromised position. Not worth standing when she'd probably just fall over again, but she could at least get her guard up.

Thanks to their little wrestling match, and some pharmacological assistance, Butler was already mostly hard by the time he finished stripping. He gave himself a few more strokes for good measure before rolling on a condom and turning back to face his sister. Time to finish the mission, or he'd be the one reporting to Madame Ko.

"Brother, what?" Juliet gasped as Butler pinned her again.

"Madame Ko's graduates are trained to withstand _any_ situation," he growled.

"So what? You're going to _rape_ me!?"

"Not if you don't consent."

"That's fucked up," Juliet muttered. "I let my brother rape me or I fail the graduation test?"

"Are you tapping out?" Butler asked. Please, let her come to her senses and decline. This was no life for his sister.

"Hell no!" Juliet yelled, slapping him across the face. "I'm getting my diamond tattoo, Butler, no matter what it takes!"

Butler had to appreciate her reflexes, even drugged and scared as she was. Still, she was no match for him now. He tossed her legs up over his shoulders.

She tried to choke him, but the muscle relaxants had done their job, and there was no strength behind her struggling. Butler pressed down on her hips with one hand as he drove two fingers inside her. She gasped as he scissored them, spreading her open wider. Not as tight as he'd expected. She must have been experimenting on her own in her private time. That made his life easier on all counts.

He spread a perfunctory layer of lube over the condom. Enough to avoid injury, but not enough to allow a pleasant experience. The point wasn't comfort after all; if he'd left it to someone else, they may very well have gone in dry to add to the realism. Madame Ko certainly wouldn't have stopped them.

Juliet nearly cried out as Butler drove into her, but she caught herself just in time. If this was part of her test, she wouldn't give Butler any reason to doubt her fitness. She forced herself to relax, not that it was too difficult with the drugs already doing most of the work for her. Butler grabbed her hips for leverage as he thrust into her again and again; with every thrust, she was certain he had to be impaling her right up to her spine.

It wasn't at all what she had imagined her first time would be like, but as Madame Ko was always pointing out, expecting life to be fair was good for little except being caught off guard. It would be easier if she understood the full point of the test. If it was to prove she wouldn't break under duress, she didn't need to do anything more than she currently was. She was a Butler after all, and Butler's were made of sterner stuff than that.

But if it wasn't just about her endurance, then she wasn't doing herself any favors. She hadn't entirely missed the implications of Madame Ko's lectures on information gathering and seduction after all. She was of half a mind to ask Butler for clarification, but she doubted he would give her a straight answer. In any case, she didn't have the breath to ask either, not when Butler was nearly knocking the wind out of her with every thrust. Even with the drugs, she was going to be sore tomorrow.

On the next stroke, Juliet gathered what strength she could, arching up into him and clenching down as hard as she could. Butler gasped, and Juliet marked it off as a point in her favor. Now to keep it up until Butler finished.

Butler drove into her with a single-minded purpose. Think was an assignment, nothing more nothing less. He stared at Juliet's chest, rising and falling in desperate gasps under him. If he didn't look at her face, he could pretend it wasn't her.

He came with a desperate cry, fingers digging into her hips hard enough to bruise. He lowered her to the ground, catching his breath for a minute before he pulled out, ignoring her quiet whimper when he did.

He pulled off the used condom, knotting it and tossing it aside.

"Do I pass?" Juliet asked from where she lay in a boneless heap on the floor.

"Not yet," Butler snapped. "Turn over." He tore open a new condom, taking his aggression out on his own dick as he stroked himself back to hardness. They wouldn't be doing this if Juliet weren't too stubborn for her own good.

By the time he was ready, Juliet had managed to turn herself over, pressing her face to the mats as she arched her hips up into the air. She'd read enough stories to guess what was coming next, even if it she'd never had the inclination to experiment herself.

She wasn't prepared for the feeling of fingers shoving inside her ass. She'd fooled around a bit with vaginal penetration on her own, but now they were in completely uncharted territory. Her body tried to reject Butler's fingers and push them back out, but he didn't let her, catching her and holding her in place like she was nothing more than a doll.

Butler's scissored his fingers inside of her, stretching her out in preparation. Not too much of that, but he'd hurt her if he went in entirely unprepared. Once he had three fingers inside of her, he decided it was good enough. He yanked them back out. They were clean; Juliet had followed orders.

He spread another perfunctory layer of lube on the condom and smeared the extra over the tight ring of Juliet's ass. He lined up, then forced his way inside of her with a single, forceful stroke.

Juliet cried out, her cheek sliding across the mat before Butler caught her and pulled her back. It burned like nothing she had ever felt before. Her breath came in short, desperate gasps as she tried to breath through the sensation.

Butler stilled for a moment to let Juliet adjust. The point wasn't to cause her to hyperventilate into unconsciousness after all. Once she had calmed, Butler began to move, slowly at first, then increasing in pace. Juliet wasn't so lively as she had been the first time; it was more akin to fucking a training dummy. The thought had Butler picking up the pace again with a single-minded focus. His sister needed him; the sooner he finished, the sooner they finished this, the sooner he could tend to her.

Juliet tried to brace herself against Butler's aggressive thrusts, but whether it was the drugs or her own exhaustion, she found herself unable to do much more than lie on the floor as Butler drove into her again and again. If he hadn't been supporting her, she would have slid halfway across the floor by now. She could only hope that the tears leaking from her eyes would be mistaken for the sweat pooling around them, and that it would be over before she could embarrass herself further.

Butler came with a wild cry, his entire body going rigid as he yanked Juliet to him. As soon as the aftershocks passed, he withdrew, yanking out like he was ripping of a bandaid, and eliciting a similar yelp from Juliet in the process. He stripped off this condom too, tossing it aside with the other. He'd come back and clean up later, but now he had more pressing concerns.

"Juliet, you still with me?" he asked.

"Yes," Juliet mumbled. "Is it over?"

"Just about," Butler said as he picked her up. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest as he carried her to the elevator and down to Artemis's lab.

Juliet shivered when Butler set her on one of Artemis's steel tables and sprayed her down. The water wasn't cold, though it wasn't warm either, but the feeling of being on of Artemis's experimental subjects would have been enough to make her shiver even if the rough spray had been boiling. Butler scrubbed her down quickly with industrial soap before drying her off with a rough towel. When he went to lay her down on her back on another table, she protested. "Can I have a minute?" she asked.

"After," Butler replied. "Need to make sure you're okay."

"I'll come back," Juliet promised. "I need to pee." She'd managed to put it out of her mind before, but the shower had reminded her. If Butler didn't let her go soon, she was going to have an accident. She could deal with everything else that had happened today, but that would be mortifying.

"I'll take care of it," Butler said. "No walking until the muscle relaxants wear off. You could hurt yourself."

"I don't need a _chaperone_ to use the toilet. If you're that worried, just leave me there and come back later or something."

"No," Butler said as he left her for one of the many cabinets that covered the walls.

"You'd better not be getting me a bed pan, Butler!" Juliet called. She wasn't an invalid or some sort of fainting pansy for fuck's suck. Hadn't she just proven that to him?

"Of course not. Stay there."

Juliet didn't find that reassuring at all. Not that she could do much about it; she'd probably fall off of the table and accidentally concuss herself or something if she tried to get up and force an answer out of him right now.

Butler returned with his arms full of what looked far too much like something she'd see in a doctor's office for comfort. When he started tugging on part of the table with a screech of metal, Juliet's stomach turned.

"Oh hell no," she protested as Butler locked the stirrups into place and lifted her legs into them. "I'm fine, Butler. This really isn't necessary!" She tried to pull her legs free, but she only managed one, and it would have crashed down onto the table like the lead weight it was if Butler hadn't caught it first.

"Hold still," Butler ordered as he lifted her leg back up and reached for the straps to hold it in place. He didn't want to restrain his sister more than was necessary, but if she was going to fight him, then he had no choice. She'd carried herself admirably during the test itself; even Madame Ko herself would have been satisfied by her performance, but he doubted if the full weight of it had hit her yet. It would be an unacceptable failure on his part if he failed to prepare for all eventualities during his exam. For now, he would just restrain her legs, but if she became more agitated, he would be forced to confine her further for her own safety.

Juliet craned her neck, trying to see what her brother was doing. This was ridiculous. Sure, he had medical training, but had forgotten that she had the same? She knew how to tell the difference between discomfort and injury, and while she might be sore, she was pretty sure there wasn't any real damage. Butler would have known the limits of how far a body could be pushed safely anyway. And on the off chance there had been an accident, wouldn't she be able to tell better than he would? It was her body after all.

She hissed as something cold, wet, and stinging scrubbed in the sensitive area between her legs.

"Hold still," Butler repeated as he coated a tube with clear gel.

"Absolutely not!" Juliet yelled. "Just let me go the bathroom already!"

Butler ignored her shouts and curses as he spread her labia with a gloved hand and inserted the tip of the catheter into her urethra. At least the tube had only a short distance to pass on Juliet; he had no fond memories of the first time Madame Ko had demonstrated the procedure on him. With one last nudge, he eased the tube into her bladder, watching as the urine flowed into the attached bag. He inflated the balloon to keep it in place and taped the tube to her leg to keep it out of his way. Now Juliet could be more comfortable for the rest of the exam. "Better?" he asked.

"It's fucking embarrassing is what it is," Juliet grumbled. "I promise you, I'm fine if you'd just let me go, but if you have to prove to yourself that you didn't break your baby sister or something, I guess I can't stop you."

"It's protocol," Butler snapped back. "Which you would know if you ever paid attention to such things."

"Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. "I Tried to Fight a Troll _and_ Got Tangled Up with A Bunch of Fairies." You don't follow protocol any more than I do, you just pretend you do."

Butler didn't reply to that, busying himself with the supplies he had just out of Juliet's sight. She considered it a point to her.

"Relax," Butler ordered, and Juliet looked down just in time to see a speculum disappear between her legs. She did try to relax, managed it even as the cold metal slid inside her, thankfully with sufficient lubrication it didn't catch, unlike earlier.

Then it opened, hard metal pressing against the tender walls of her vagina and forcing it open. Her mind flashed back to Butler thrusting into her earlier, so forceful she was certain she was going to break.

She cried out and tried to pull away, hands scrambling weakly as she tried to force the intrusion out and get away.

Butler was faster, pinning her down with his body as he reached for the straps under the table. He should have started here. He would have, if it had been anyone else; he'd let emotion cloud his judgment, and look where it had gotten him. "Relax," he ordered again, as much for himself as for his sister.

"Hurts," Juliet whimpered.

"It's _necessary_," Butler said. "Do I need to sedate you?"

"Don't even think about it. I'll kill you."

"Then hold still," Butler ordered. He reinserted the speculum and tried again. A Butler never shirked their duties, no matter how difficult or unpleasant they may be.

Juliet focused on her breathing and tried to ignore everything else that was happening. Not that she really had much choice anymore, Butler had restrained her head too, so she couldn't even see what he was doing. "At least talk to me or something," Juliet said when she couldn't take it any longer.

"Looks fine," Butler muttered as he did something that stretched her already abused body even more.

"Told you. Are you done yet?"

"No."

The stretch in her vagina eased off, but it was immediately followed by a new pressure against her ass. "Butler, I'm telling you, I'm fine," she protested. She'd probably have better luck arguing with a brick wall. She gasped and bit back a cry as something pushed inside her, stretching her open again.

"Stop moving," Butler ordered, pressing down on her hips with a firm hand. They were so close to done. Just a little longer and he could release his sister and declare her test a success. He adjusted the light to shine inside her, pleased when he saw no signs of tearing or bleeding. She would be okay; he hadn't done any lasting damage.

He closed the speculum and eased it back out. "You pass," he said. "I'll tell Madame Ko."

"Great. Want to let me go first?"

"Not quite, but if you promise to be good, I'll let you watch."

"I'll be good," Juliet said. "Whatever that means."

Butler stood and released the straps on her head and shoulders. She still couldn't move much, but at least she could lift her head to see what her brother was doing. The drugs were starting to wear off; it wasn't so hard to control her body anymore.

"What are you doing?" Juliet demanded as Butler pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. "Aren't you satisfied yet?"

Butler held up a curved metal bar. Blue diamonds glittered on either end. "You pass," he said.

Juliet froze. She recognized a piece of body jewelry when she saw it, and given that Butler was currently scrubbing between her legs with alcohol again, she could guess where it was going to end up. She knew about the diamond tattoo, of course, it's why she was doing this in the first place. Trust Madame Ko to have more tricks up her sleeve. "So that's where yours is from," she muttered. She'd seen the ring through the head of Butler's dick before when she'd run into him in the gym showers; she'd never imagined him the type. Now she knew.

_Breathe_ she reminded herself a split second before Butler tugged on the oversensitive nub of her clitoris and made her gasp.

"Hold still," Butler warned. "Positioning's tricky."

Juliet stared at the ceiling. It took every minute of her years of training not to move when the tugging was replaced by a painful pressure. She looked down in time to see Butler locking the handle of what appeared to be a long pair of forceps. The other end was definitely currently pinching her clit in a stranglehold. She might be a bit of a masochist, who in their line of work wasn't, but this wasn't one of her kinks. Especially not when she was already this sore and oversensitive.

Then she saw the needle.

"Isn't that a little big?" she asked, dropping her head back and closing her eyes.

"Standard size," Butler replied. "Too small and there's a higher risk of rejection."

"Deep breath, and let it out on three," he ordered, setting the tip of the needle ever so lightly to its target. He counted down, waiting until he heard the rush of Juliet's exhalation before he pushed the needle through in one fluid motion.

Juliet gasped, her breath coming in short pants as she tried not to move. Her legs trembled with the effort, even restrained as they were. The pressure of the clamp eased off, but the stinging took longer to subside.

When she finally had her breath again, Butler laid his hand against her thigh. "Putting the jewelry in now," he said. "Won't take long."

Juliet braced herself, but it wasn't as bad as she feared. It tugged, and Butler's gloved hands playing over such sensitive areas made her body react in ways she couldn't control. She could only hope that Butler was too focused on his task to notice, or that if he did, he'd have the decency not to mention it.

At last, Butler managed to screw the second diamond into place; such tiny threads had not been designed with hands his size in mind. From there, it was a simple matter to spray down the area, then remove the catheter and release Juliet's restraints. He massaged her legs as he set them back on the table. "Take it easy the rest of today," he ordered. Knowing Juliet, she'd try to outrun or outlift the nerves into submission when they hit, and that was the last thing she needed. "Keep the piercing clean and dry until it heals; no swimming for at least six weeks."

"Yes, brother," Juliet said, though it lacked its usual weight.

"Do you need help getting upstairs?"

"I'll be fine," Juliet said. She sat up slowly, prepared for the room to try to spin around her. It didn't disappoint. Once it settled, she eased her way off of the table, testing her legs before she trusted them with her entire weight. "Really, I'm fine. You go on ahead," she urged.

"If you insist," Butler replied. He was clearly skeptical, but he did cross to the elevator and push the button. The door dinged open, and with one last look over his shoulder, he stepped inside. "Call if you need anything," he said. Juliet wouldn't, but he had to try.

Alone at last, Juliet shuffled awkwardly across the room, trying to avoid jostling any of her many tender areas too much. She just needed to make it back up to her room. A nice, hot shower would work wonders. Then, she could spend the rest of the day in bed watching wrestling reruns. Maybe she'd even treat herself to the carton of ice cream she'd stashed in the freezer.

She didn't cry until she was alone in the shower. The hot, heavy spray pounded against her, washing away her tears. But she'd passed. She smiled grimly through her tears. The blue diamond tattoo would be hers; she'd prove that we was every bit as much a Butler as her brother was. It would be worth it, no matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chocolate Box season! I saw your letter and immediately knew I needed to write something for it. If anything, I had a hard time _limiting_ what I wanted to write from your list.


End file.
